pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Klara continuo
Klara Continuo (stylized as Klara continuo) is a Flemish digital radio station that uninterruptedly broadcasts the most famous pieces of the greatest composers. It's just like the traditional channel Klara a public station, mainly financed by the Flemish government. It is one of the digital radio networks of the VRT. via the DAB are distributed standard. Klara continuo was launched on Sunday, February 29, 2004 as the successor to the hitherto mainly experimental channel DAB Classic, then the first digital radio network of the VRT. Until the middle of 2006 Klara continuo sent from seven in the morning until midnight. From midnight until seven o'clock in the morning took Klara than the programming on (with the "Nightingale"). Now the roles are reversed, however, and sends Klara continuo continuously. Klara is now taking the programs of Klara continuo from about midnight until seven o'clock in the morning. The station can also be received via the digital television package of VRT and is also using the internet to listen to. Structure The structure of Klara continuo is very simple. Only Frank Deleu is responsible for the management of the station. It are computers that compose the music lists. The rate used in the music database of Klara. All the music contained in this database has a number of parameters, and filter computers Klara continuo and make music together lists based on these parameters. The computers keep in ao note that each title can not be repeated within 25 days, that no two pieces of the same genre can come one after another (ex. No two pieces of piano or guitar music one after the other), that in principle one hour sits between works by the same composer, no vocal works are placed after each other, that no two works are slow succession, and that a number of tracks (which we can place under the heading of 'difficult music) in the database Klara sit, are not programmed. The following list acquired music composition is then again controlled by a computer in order not to allow too large contrasts in the list. After this process, the music list of the day is placed on the Klara continuo website, which is accessible through the Klara website. Funding Klara continuo like all VRT radio stations a public network, but may just as the analog Klara not use commercial activities. Other radio stations of the VRT may namely get a certain number of income from commercial activities, such as renting out commercial breaks to interested companies. Klara continuo is a very economical (digital) broadcasting since the bulk of the work done by one person, and the computers actually responsible for the proper conduct of affairs. 75% of the planned budget goes to Frank Deleu, who is employed by its VRT and solely responsible for Klara continuo. The rest of the budget goes to paying the license fee for the use of the programming software. Costs which are not allocated to Klara continuo, but fall within the overall operating costs of the VRT, are paying the broadcasting rights, depreciation expense for the start of the digital network, and the operating costs of the digital network. External links * Klara continuo Live Category:Radio stations in Belgium Category:Radio stations established in 2004